Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spectral analysis systems and methods in general and, more particularly, to an optical spectral analysis system and method.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The present invention is an optical spectral analysis system and method which includes transmitting light through a specimen to be analyzed. The light that is passed through the specimen is filtered. The filtering of the light is obtained by utilizing a revolving filter disk which filters the light from the specimen through a predetermined range of light wavelengths at least once per revolution. The disk is rotated by a motor. A photomultiplier tube, with associated circuitry, receives the filtered light and provides a signal representative of the intensity of the received filtered light. A computer converts the signal from the photomultiplier circuit to a spectral output.
The objects and advantages of the invention will appear more fully hereinafter from a consideration of the detailed description which follows, taken together with the accompanying drawings wherein one embodiment of the invention is illustrated by way of example. It is to be expressly understood, however, that the drawings are for illustration purposes only and are not to be construed as defining the limits of the invention.